


get to know me (with your hands)

by 97babys (gyukooks)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, CEO Yoon Jeonghan, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, Kinda?????, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, a lil..., again. Kinda., established gyuhan, mingyu baby he deserves to babied 24/7, overuse of baby.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyukooks/pseuds/97babys
Summary: Jeonghan doesn't know why he's suddenly fantasizing about his sworn enemy fucking his cute, innocent boyfriend into the mattress. He decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	get to know me (with your hands)

**Author's Note:**

> wtf is this i'm so sorry.
> 
> cw: mingyu is 20 and jeongcheol are both 34 !
> 
> also cw for degradation and kind of locker room talk at the beginning?? nothing too serious on that note but both seungcheol and jeonghan do degrade mingyu, and use terms like slut, so please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> title loosely from victoria monet's touch me. (stream jaguar everyone!!!)

As if Jeonghan’s morning couldn’t possibly get worse, he enters his office to see Choi Seungcheol sitting at  _ his desk _ , legs crossed on top of a stack of what Jeonghan presumes are very important papers, obnoxious smirk plastered on his face as he looks up at Jeonghan, who’s currently cursing under his breath.

“Good fucking grief, what the fuck are you doing here?” Jeonghan mutters. Seungcheol gasps theatrically, clutching his chest for good measure.

“Hannie, I’m terribly offended, is that any way to greet an old friend?” Jeonghan is going to slap that sly fucking grin right off of his stupid fucking face.

“I don’t have time for this, Seungcheol,” he says, frantically setting down the barely full cup of coffee that he managed to spill mostly on himself in his haste to get from the coffee shop to the office, still not making it on time. Not that it matters much anymore, as CEO, but he’d still like to set a good example for the rest of his employees. 

His whole  _ mind _ was a mess, Mingyu and him getting in a fight not five minutes before he was supposed to be out the door not helping matters. It’s the age old argument; Mingyu demanding to know why he’s still Jeonghan’s dirty little secret after six months of dating, Jeonghan desperately trying to explain to him that it’s not exactly  _ easy _ to tell his friends he’s dating someone almost fifteen years younger than him, always ending with Mingyu storming out of the apartment, and Jeonghan, at least this time around, late for work. 

“Make time. I’m supposed to be partnering with you on this initiative,” Seungcheol says plainly, transforming into work mode like his previous self had never existed. Jeonghan sighs and nods, taking the seat where Seungcheol was sitting, Seungcheol sitting across from him as he pulls out the binders from his bag. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s companies were sister companies, something they had always had planned during their college days, when they  _ didn’t _ spend their time together figuring out the most painful way to claw the other’s guts out. Usually, when they have to work on something together, one of them will send another employee to coordinate matters, but Jeonghan knows this is too big of a project to trust anyone but themselves with. They work in relative harmony, and silence, until Jeonghan’s secretary Junhui pops his head in the door.

“Sorry to bother you sir, but Mingyu-ssi is here to see you,” Junhui says. Jeonghan smiles in relief, their fights really did never last long. He nods, indicating for Junhui to let Mingyu in. Jeonghan doesn’t have time to feel alarmed at Seungcheol meeting Mingyu, he’s that insignificant to Jeonghan at this point that he really doesn’t give a damn about what Seungcheol thinks about his relationship.

Mingyu walks in sheepishly, large frame drowning in an oversized, blue, fluffy sweater, the sleeves long enough to cover most of his hands, which are holding onto a stack of takeout boxes. Without so much as a glance at Seungcheol, who’s staring intently at Mingyu, Jeonghan stands up to take the boxes out of his hands, and kiss him on his cheek. Mingyu flushes a gorgeous pink, and Jeonghan desperately wants to kiss him breathless there and then, side-eying Seungcheol, frustrated at his very existence at the moment. 

“Not going to introduce me to your cute  _ friend _ ?” Seungcheol asks, smirk back on. Mingyu curls in on himself slightly, always shy under praise. Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“This is Mingyu, my  _ boyfriend _ . Mingyu-yah, this is Choi Seungcheol, I’ve mentioned him a few times, haven’t I?” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol stands up to face Mingyu, looking slightly surprised at the way Mingyu seems to dwarf the both of them, despite being quite tall on their own. He’s flexing slightly under his dress shirt, making the muscles in his arms stretch the thin material slightly. Mingyu’s eyes flit down against their own accord, making him flush deeper. 

Jeonghan thinks it’s adorable, the way he makes such an effort to  _ not _ check out Seungcheol. It’s a failed one, obviously, but Jeonghan can’t really blame him. For all of his..  _ dislike _ .. of Seungcheol, Jeonghan can’t deny that he  _ is _ conventionally handsome, aligning perfectly with Mingyu’s type. Rich, older guys. 

“Of course, Seungcheol-ssi. It’s nice to meet you,” Mingyu says, softly, bowing his head slightly, making his bangs fall tenderly over his eyes. 

“Please, call me hyung,” Seungcheol says, smirk now transformed into a full on grin, and Jeonghan thinks his gaze as he trails his eyes over Mingyu’s figure is somewhat predatory. “You’re too cute, where’s Hannie been keeping you all this time?” Jeonghan wants to scoff, he can’t believe Seungcheol is flirting with his boyfriend right in front of him, the nerve. Mingyu obviously doesn’t know how to respond, inching closer and closer behind Jeonghan, despite having a good four inches on him. Jeonghan wants to coo at him. 

“What’d you bring, baby?” Jeonghan asks, attempting to change the topic of conversation before his boyfriend faints from blushing too hard. 

“Um, just some dumplings, from our Chinese place downtown,” he says softly, and Jeonghan smiles at the way he says  _ our _ . 

“Ah, I think I know the one, I love that place. Mind if I share?” Seungcheol asks. Mingyu looks over at Jeonghan, who’s looking at Seungcheol, flames blazing in his eyes.  _ Normal _ people would take this as their cue to go get lunch  _ somewhere _ else. Choi Seungcheol is not normal people. Choi Seungcheol is aggravating in every way. Jeonghan sighs and nods curtly to Mingyu.

“Um, sure, of course, Seungcheol-s, er, hyung,” he smiles gently, and Seungcheol gives him that toothy grin again, it’s almost  _ wolfish _ . Jeonghan is starting to feel severely uneasy. He thinks Mingyu is too, as Seungcheol continuously makes moves throughout the meal to touch Mingyu on his arms, thighs, chest even, Mingyu’s flush running deeper, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. Jeonghan narrows his eyes. 

Not ten minutes into lunch, Mingyu stands up abruptly, nearly knocking over his unfinished container of dumplings, and Seungcheol’s hand, which was grazing against his right thigh. “I gotta go, get back to class, hope you enjoyed the meals, hyungs, it was nice to meet you Seungcheol hyung, see you at home Hannie hyung, bye,” he says urgently, all in one breath.

“But, Gyu-ah, you don’t have class today!” Jeonghan calls after him, but Mingyu is already out of the door.

“Class? How old is this kid, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol says around a bite of dumpling. One of Mingyu’s dumplings, Jeonghan realizes in annoyance. 

“Twenty. Any reason why you were feeling him up right in fucking front of me?” Seungcheol nearly chokes on the dumpling, throwing his head back in laughter.

“ _ Twenty? _ That’s barely legal Jeonghan, goddamn! He was in diapers when you were getting your dick sucked for the first time,” Seungcheol says, breaking out into full cackles now. Jeonghan narrows his eyes and stretches his leg out to pack a kick to Seungcheol’s thigh, who whines and grimaces.

“Fuck you, I seriously don’t give a fuck what you think,” he replies, shoving his last dumpling into his mouth. 

“No judgement, seriously, he’s cute, super cute. Probably hot as fuck under that big ass sweater too, I can tell he’s jacked. Bet he throws you around in bed like a fucking rag doll,” he says, with a grin. Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“Not that it’s any of your fucking business, but no, he does not. Wrong way around.” Seungcheol’s eyes widen, and his expression turns almost  _ hungry _ , like he’s imagining it, and he likes what he sees. Jeonghan needs to shift the conversation back now. 

He pulls out the files again, moving the food underneath the desk, forcing them to get back to the topic at hand. Yet, the thoughts don’t leave his mind, the way Seungcheol looked at Mingyu, the way Mingyu looked  _ back _ , the way Seungcheol reacted when Jeonghan told him Mingyu prefers to be submissive in bed. Something about the whole ordeal is enticing, intriguing.

\---

  
“Baby, what do you think of Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asks that night, hands absentmindedly stroking through Mingyu’s hair as Great British Bake Off plays on the TV, Mingyu engrossed in the baking on the screen. 

Mingyu hums noncommittally, but Jeonghan can feel his pulse rate increase from where his back is pressed up against Jeonghan’s chest. Curious. “He seems nice, a little strange sometimes, but nice. You guys aren’t friends anymore, right?” 

“Nah, we drifted after college.” Which is true, to a certain extent. If he could count drifting as Seungcheol becoming a complete asshole and Jeonghan deciding he has no tolerance left for assholes. “Strange, how, though? Did it bother you when he kept touching you? I should’ve told him to stop, the bastard.” Mingyu turns his head around at that, eyes wide as he shakes his head aggressively.

“No, no, it was fine, hyung. I’m sure Seungcheol hyung did it all by accident, it was fine really.” Jeonghan highly doubts any of that was an accident, Seungcheol’s movements too sly and his expression too purposeful to be anything but calculated, but he nods anyway, tries to focus on the Mingyu portion of this current exploration.

“But, you were flustered a little, right?” Jeonghan asks, and Mingyu flushes ever so slightly. He shrugs. 

“A little. I mean, he was touching my thighs and stuff, and you know-” Mingyu’s voice tapers off as he curls in on himself. Jeonghan coos. 

“Baby’s thighs are sensitive, aren’t they?” he says, running his fingers softly down Mingyu’s legs, which are bare by the short shorts he’s currently wearing, which hug the meat of his thighs and the curve of his ass deliciously. Mingyu whines, trying to decide whether to pull away or push into Jeonghan’s touch.

“Hyungie,” he whispers, as Jeonghan pulls him onto his lap, pressing chaste kisses to his neck, tan and gorgeous, begging to be marked.

“What do you want, beautiful?” Jeonghan asks, gently. Mingyu whines again, grinding down onto Jeonghan’s lap, making Jeonghan groan quietly. 

“You, hyung, I want you,” Mingyu replies, pulling away from Jeonghan to shoot him pleading eyes, pulling a small portion of his lip underneath a sharp canine. And who is Jeonghan to say no to that? 

He carries (with much difficulty) Mingyu to the bedroom, taking him apart with his hands, mouth, teeth, cock, all thoughts of Choi Seungcheol thrown out the window, every cell in his body dedicating to making the beautiful boy underneath him come. 

However, when he’s cleaning Mingyu up when they’re done, the events of the afternoon return to the forefront of his thoughts, thinking perhaps, he should explore this whole concept a little more. Test the waters, experiment with his theories. Some part of him would love to see Mingyu get  _ destroyed _ by the wolf that is Choi Seungcheol, the thought being so hot, that he’s not sure if he’ll be able to handle the reality. Seungcheol would play with Mingyu in a completely different way than Jeonghan ever would, always the meaner of the two. And Jeongham knows his baby is a hidden masochist, loves to be humiliated, loves to feel a little pain. Jeonghan’s mouth waters at the thought of seeing Seungcheol, broad and strong, do that to him. 

“Baby, what do you think about having Seungcheol over for dinner next weekend?”

\---

Seungcheol arrives at their apartment surprisingly on time, just five minutes after seven, bottle of wine in hand. Jeonghan, despite being the one who invited him, begrudgingly opens the door as Mingyu claims he’s too busy in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

“Wow, so, this wasn’t really a plot for you to capture and murder me,” Seungcheol says with a grin as Jeonghan lets him in, taking in Jeonghan’s appearance. He’s dressed in a simple black button down with blue jeans, deciding to focus more of his efforts into  _ Mingyu’s _ look, after all, the purpose of this night was to analyze the Mingyu-Seungcheol budding dynamics.

It’s obvious Seungcheol has put effort into his own outfit, slacks which highlight his legs, tighter around his groin, same white dress shirt he wears to work, but Jeonghan thinks this one is in a smaller size, clutching more tightly to his skin than usual. He’s even wearing a few thin bracelets around his wrists, and rings on his fingers, which Jeonghan recognizes from college. He’s dressed to impress. Jeonghan thinks there might be something wrong with him when he doesn’t feel any animosity towards the other for being dressed to impress his own boyfriend. 

Jeonghan grins when Seungcheol makes a small noise as Mingyu walks into the living room from the kitchen. He’s wearing tight black jeans and a slightly sheer dark green shirt with a  _ plunging _ neckline, a delicate gold necklace hanging daintly around his neck. He looks  _ good _ , so good that it’s near sinful for one to look that good, and everyone in the room knows it.

(“Hyung, this is so embarrassing!” Mingyu whines, covering his chest. Jeonghan tuts, pulling his arms away.

“C’mon baby, don’t you wanna look pretty for me? Look pretty for Seungcheol hyung?” Mingyu relents at that, letting Jeonghan tousle his hair into place. “There’s my good boy.” Jeonghan plants a kiss on his cheek.) 

“Don’t you look handsome, Gyu-ah,” Seungcheol says, regaining his composure, the nickname slipping out and making Mingyu flush. 

“Thank you, hyung,” he replies, fumbling with the necklace as Seungcheol shamelessly traces his figure up and down, like he’s trying to commit the image to memory. Jeonghan knows Mingyu is more affected by the compliment than he lets on, and he has to force down a smirk at the thought. 

The three of them sit down at the table, and Jeonghan is sure to keep a watchful eye on the two of them as they eat. Seungcheol licks his lips when Mingyu leans over the table to grab the salad for Jeonghan (who asked for it, knowing  _ this _ would be the outcome), exposing the greater part of his chest to a hungry Seungcheol, who’s drinking in the sight of gorgeously tanned skin in front of him. 

Jeonghan might as well have disappeared into thin air for Seungcheol, one hundred percent of his attention focused on Mingyu, barely even eating his food. Despite this, he makes a point to moan loudly around one of his few bites, complimenting Mingyu loudly on his cooking. He nods along intently to everything Mingyu says, laughs at every single one of the jokes he makes, even makes excuses to reach out and touch Mingyu’s hair from across the table. Jeonghan would think it was almost cute, if it weren’t for the expression Seungcheol was constantly wearing, looking like he’s ready to jump Mingyu at any point of the night. 

Well, suspicions confirmed, Jeonghan thinks. Seungcheol most definitely wants to fuck his boyfriend, take him then and there, probably would make a move if Jeonghan were to leave the table at all. He’s still not a hundred percent about Mingyu’s side of the story, which he plans to test later in the night, after hours.

As soon as Jeonghan comes to his conclusion, he makes an eager effort to get Seungcheol out of the door. It’s at the expense of leaving a pouting Mingyu in his wake, displeased that  _ Seungcheollie hyung _ had to leave so soon, but Jeonghan plans to transform that expression very soon. 

He doesn’t let Mingyu even get started on the dishes, pulling the younger into an insistent kiss the second the door shuts behind Seungcheol. Mingyu makes a small noise in surprise, but falls into the kiss with ease, pliantly, ready for Jeonghan to do  _ whatever _ he wants with him.

Jeonghan gets his clothes off with urgency, lays him on the bed, peppers kisses all over his skin as he stretches him out slowly, but effectively. Jeonghan’s penthouse gives him the privilege of having no neighbors, so Mingyu has always had the luxury of being as loud as he wants, although Jeonghan has always thought it was more to his own advantage, thinking that he could get drunk off the sound of Mingyu’s noises alone; high pitched whines and moans music to his ears. 

One of the things he loves the most about Mingyu is this, the way no one, by just looking at him, standing tall at 6’2, shoulders broad, everything about him  _ big _ , would think Mingyu could fall to absolute putty under Jeonghan’s hands like this. It’s beautiful, it’s artistic, Jeonghan thinks, as he fits a third finger snugly against the other two, making Mingyu groan and clutch onto Jeonghan’s forearms. It’s go time.

“Seungcheol has big fingers, doesn’t he?” Jeonghan croons softly into Mingyu’s ear. All Mingyu does is moan loudly in response, and Jeonghan thinks he’s struck gold. “Bet they would feel so good in you, maybe even next to mine, how’s that sound, baby?” 

Mingyu just whines, and thrashes under Jeonghan’s tight hold on his hips. Another thing that gets Jeonghan going is their  _ size difference _ . The way Mingyu could easily overpower Jeonghan, manhandle him however he wanted to with no problem at all, but he never does, always stays obediently under his grasp. The thought makes Jeonghan lean down to kiss Mingyu’s forehead, who preens under the attention. Jeonghan slowly thrusts his fingers in and out, drinking in all of Mingyu’s small noises.

“Hyung, ah- hyungie! Fuck me,  _ please _ ,” Mingyu says, cracking his eyes open slightly to plead at him with just a gaze. Jeonghan smiles fondly, and moves on the bed to line himself up, before pushing in with a deep grunt, throwing his head back in pleasure. Mingyu moans again, babbling nonsense that only makes Jeonghan’s cock throb when he’s able to make out the words.

“Ah, ah, feels so good, so  _ big _ , I, I need it, I, ah! S-Seun,  _ Jeonghannie _ hyung,” he says in between moans, words regressing to small hiccups in time with Jeonghan’s rough, fast thrusts. It’s a little cute, Jeonghan thinks, everything he does is cute.

“Yeah? Want Seungcheol to fuck you just like this? Nice and hard? He has a big dick, doesn’t he baby, did you see tonight? Would fill you up so well, ‘d love to see you tight around his cock, so pretty stuffed full,” Jeonghan whispers, biting Mingyu’s ear red and swollen in between each sentence. Mingyu just moans, unable to form words anymore, just clutching at the bedsheets for purchase. “Bet you’d take his cock so well, let him fuck you so good, my good boy. Always so good for me. You’d be so good for us, he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of you.” Jeonghan is moaning too at this point, thrusts sharper and deeper, managing to hit Mingyu’s prostate on each slap of his hips against the younger’s.

Mingyu’s sobbing at this point, begging for Jeonghan to fuck him harder, faster, mindlessly, tears streaming down his face in pleasure. And Jeonghan really does think there’s something wrong with him, his chest soaring in satisfaction as he rubs his thumbs against Mingyu’s soaked cheeks. 

“Should I ask him? Hm? Ask Seungcheol next week if he’ll fuck you like you want to? Such a little slut tonight, baby, looked like you were gonna get on your knees in the middle of the dining room. Where would you want him to come? All over your pretty face? On your pretty thighs? Or stuff your pretty hole full?” Mingyu lets out a particularly loud sob at that, probably imagining his body covered in Seungcheol’s come. It’s definitely an enticing thought, Jeonghan has to agree. 

“G’nna, come, hyungie. Please,” he begs, and Jeonghan nods, slipping his hand down in between their bodies to jerk Mingyu off quickly, slick noises accompanying the sound of skin against skin to create one lewd symphony. “Come for me, love,” Jeonghan says, and that does it, Mingyu practically screaming as he spills all over Jeonghan’s hand, Jeonghan following suit inside of Mingyu not a few moments later. 

After their shower, when Mingyu and Jeonghan are cuddled up, the lights dimmed, absentmindedly watching whatever reality show is playing on the TV, Jeonghan decides to bring it up again. Of course, at this point, the theory has been solidified into fact: Seungcheol and Mingyu are most definitely attracted to each other, and want to fuck each other as much as Jeonghan wants to see them fuck. He just needs to make sure Mingyu is okay with initiating something.

“Hey, baby, did you mean everything earlier? Would you like to, try, something with Seungcheol? Be honest,” Jeonghan asks gently, trying to phrase the question as non-accusingly as possible. Mingyu turns to him with an apologetic grin, lips pulled into a pout so cute, Jeonghan can’t help but lean in and kiss him.

“It’s weird, right?” he asks softly, and Jeonghan shakes his head in reassurance, cupping Mingyu’s cheeks to force the younger to look at him.

“Not at all, I’d be totally down for it. I just need your confirmation so I can ask him.” Mingyu hums before nodding shyly. 

“Yeah, yeah I do, I want him to, to join us,” Mingyu replies. Jeonghan nods. So that’s settled.

\---

Jeonghan sees Seungcheol again four days later, when he has to come over to the company building to finish up the details of the project. Towards the end of the meeting, as Seungcheol is cleaning up his things, Jeonghan clears his throat to get the other’s attention. Seungcheol looks up at him, making a noise of questioning. 

“Mingyu was really glad you came over for dinner the other night,” he starts, neutrally. Seungcheol smiles widely at the mention of the younger.

“He’s a real cute kid. Don’t know how he ended up with a hag like you, but you better not let him go. Treat him good, eat his ass at least three times a week. Definitely deserves to get that, got the perkiest ass I’ve ever seen.” Trust Seungcheol to turn a conversation from normal to unholy in seconds flat. Although, it’s good in this case, for Jeonghan’s intentions. 

“Speaking of which, we were talking, about, changing things up, you know, in the bedroom, about maybe having someone join us. Mostly for him, I’d just, spectate mostly. And, in all honesty, he’s definitely attracted to you, and you obviously are to him, so I thought I’d ask you, first,” Jeonghan says, tripping over his words slightly. There’s no real  _ delicate _ way to ask someone to fuck your boyfriend while you watch.

The wolf grin is back, Seungcheol looking like Christmas has come early. “You’re  _ asking _ me to fuck your cute, college boyfriend? Jesus, I must be dreaming. Time and place, I am so fucking in,” Seungcheol says with a slight laugh.

“Saturday at nine. But if you hurt him, or make him uncomfortable in the slightest, I will make sure they don’t find your body. I have the means to make arrangements for Wonwoo to take your place with ease. Mingyu is young, impressionable, sweet, kind. Don’t fuck him up like you fuck everything else up,” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol frowns slightly, and Jeonghan briefly feels guilty, but he stands by his words. Mingyu is the most precious thing in his life, he is more than willing to maim Seungcheol, do more than that, if anything were to happen to the younger. Seungcheol just nods in agreement, before walking out of Jeonghan’s office wordlessly.

“He likes to be praised,” Jeonghan calls, and Seungcheol nods. “Noted! But that much is obvious,” he says before he closes the door behind him, and Jeonghan can tell the smirk has returned. 

Jeonghan sends a text to Mingyu before leaning back in his chair with a deep sigh. This is either the best decision of Jeonghan’s life, or the absolute worst.

\---

Jeonghan is leaning towards best, as Mingyu walks out of the bathroom in his new set, bought fresh off Jeonghan’s black card. It’s all white, angelic against his tanned skin. The stockings highlight his long legs, and are attached to thigh garters that are straining against the meat of his thighs. He’s also wearing lace panties, hidden under a matching babydoll. 

Jeonghan’s mouth goes absolutely dry, trying desperately to ignore the way his dick is screaming at him to forget about Seungcheol and keep Mingyu for himself. Mingyu looks gorgeous like this, it’s a shame he doesn’t like to wear lingerie more often. He’s always had a thing about feeling too big, too large to be properly submissive, despite Jeonghan’s constant reassurances. 

“Is it pretty?” Mingyu asks shyly, playing with the hem of the babydoll as he stares down at his feet. Jeonghan perks up immediately, nodding vigorously. 

“Yes, my pretty baby, so pretty. You’re a work of art, angel,” Jeonghan says, causing Mingyu to begin to blush, which contrasts beautifully against the white of his ensemble.

Just in time, the doorbell rings, and Jeonghan gets off the bed to go answer it, knots in his stomach beginning to form as he realizes what comes next, the uncertainty lingering in the next few hours. “Sit on the bed all pretty for me, baby, okay? Be right back,” he says to Mingyu, who obeys quickly. 

He opens the door to see Seungcheol dressed plainly, but handsomely in a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He’s not wearing boxers, Jeonghan realizes, dick already straining against the fabric. Jeonghan can’t blame him.

“Here for the sex party!” Seungcheol exclaims, strolling in, as Jeonghan rolls his eyes, starting to regret all of his life decisions. 

He guides Seungcheol to the bedroom, opening the door as Seungcheol’s jaw drops at the sight of Mingyu on the bed, and yeah, Jeonghan really can’t blame him. 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Mingyu, you look, Jesus.” Mingyu flushes a deep red at the earnest compliment, Seungcheol walking over to him like a man possessed, running his hands down Mingyu’s thighs, who whines at the contact. Seungcheol snaps out of his daze and looks over at Jeonghan, who’s leaning against the doorframe amusedly. 

“How’d you want to do this?” Seungcheol asks, rather breathlessly. Jeonghan shrugs.

“Have your fun, I’ll just watch for now. Just don’t be stupid,” he warns, taking a seat at the armchair across from the bed. Seungcheol nods, before looking back down at Mingyu hungrily, groaning as he pulls the younger into a heated kiss. Seungcheol pulls away with a smack and scans Mingyu’s body, who’s absolutely preening from all the attention, trying to not look over at Jeonghan, who’s watching the two of them with a piercing gaze, his own dick starting to throb, despite the two of them having not done anything yet. Seungcheol positions Mingyu to get on all fours, standing in front of him, staring at him absolutely awestruck.

“Fuck, I don’t even know where to fucking start,” Seungcheol whispers, mostly to himself. And Jeonghan’s getting bored, so he says: “He has a nice mouth,” knowing Mingyu most definitely has had fantasies about Seungcheol’s dick in his mouth, hot and heavy against his tongue. Seungcheol grins, begins carding his fingers through Mingyu’s hair as Mingyu whines at being talked about so lewdly like he’s not even there.

“Is that so?” Seungcheol says, grinning from ear to ear. “Wanna suck my cock, baby? Give your Hannie hyung a nice show?” Mingyu nods with a whine, palming at Seungcheol’s bulge, as Seungcheol pulls his shirt off, and pushes Mingyu’s hand away to shove his sweatpants down, releasing his dick from its confinement. Mingyu gasps slightly, almost theatrically simply for Seungcheol’s benefit. He’s definitely larger than Jeonghan, who’s decently well endowed himself, long, thick and girthy. A size queen like Mingyu’s wildest dream. Mingyu looks up at Seungcheol in a silent question, then over at Jeonghan, who nods. 

Seungcheol feeds his cock in between Mingyu’s parted lips, Mingyu taking him in like a vacuum, making Seungcheol throw his head back with a groan. Seungcheol lets go, letting Mingyu take charge, who takes his dick into his hands, stroking gently a few times, suckling quite cutely on the tip. He gives a few kittenish licks around the girth, before swallowing down as far as he can go, letting his hands work the parts he can’t reach. Seungcheol lets out a loud moan at that, his entire length covered in some heat. 

Jeonghan groans quietly at seeing his boyfriend’s full lips tight around the other man’s cock, tongue working around the length, offering a few more licks to the slit before taking the whole thing down again, managing to get even more of it down his throat. Mingyu always did love a challenge, bobbing his head insistently, swallowing more of it each time.

“Doing so good baby, just like that,” Seungcheol grits out, taking Jeonghan’s suggestion to praise Mingyu seriously. It’s working, as Mingyu puts a little more energy into his efforts. 

Mingyu begins to slowly grind his own aching cock on the sheets, but Jeonghan tuts at him, and he immediately stops, knowing exactly what Jeonghan was scolding him for. Seungcheol catches on and pulls Mingyu off of his cock by his hair. “Don’t you  _ dare _ come until one of us lets you, okay, baby?” Mingyu nods, and sticks his tongue out slightly, silent desire to get his mouth back on Seungcheol’s length. Seungcheol laughs and guides him back on his cock. “Greedy slut, aren’t you?” 

Seungcheol seems to be tired of Mingyu’s slow ministrations, holding both of Mingyu’s cheeks in between his hands, thrusting shallowly in and out of his throat. “Tap my thigh if it’s too much,” he says, before setting a brutal pace, the sounds echoing through the room as Seungcheol fucks Mingyu’s throat with intention.

“Goddamn, that’s hot,” Jeonghan says, trying desperately to ignore the way his cock is throbbing in his jeans, dying to pull it out and give himself some relief. Mingyu moans around Seungcheol’s cock in response, looking up at Seungcheol with his eyes full of tears, and that, combined with the gentle, yet significant vibrations is all Seungcheol needs to spill down Mingyu’s throat with a feral growl, fucking shallowly in and out, letting most of his come pool on Mingyu’s tongue, pulling out to wipe the head of his cock clean against Mingyu’s spit slicked lips, leaving a little come behind from where it’s dribbled out of his mouth, pretty against his lips, trailing down his chin. Jeonghan wants to take a picture of him, he looks stunning like this, vulgar and filthy. 

“Good boy, made Seungcheol hyung come so nice, huh?” Jeonghan says from where he’s sitting. Mingyu pouts.

“Wanna make Hannie hyung come too,” he says. Jeonghan looks at him affectionately, Mingyu is always so good for him. He walks over to Mingyu, pulling his boxers off as he goes, as Seungcheol crawls behind Mingyu, lube in hand. “Lemme suck you off too, hyungie.” Mingyu looks up at him with a boyish grin, as Jeonghan runs his hair through his bangs. He then trails his hand down to dip in the small pool of come in between Mingyu’s lips, forcing the thumb into his mouth, Mingyu closing his eyes to lewdly suck on the digit, like he just did to Seungcheol’s cock, like he wants to to Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan groans softly, before pulling out his thumb and cradling Mingyu’s face in one hand, rubbing his cockhead against Mingyu’s cheek, who nuzzles against it gently. 

“Cheollie hyung tastes good,” Mingyu says with a giggle, making Seungcheol groan from behind him, currently slicking up his finger with lube, and pulling the panties aside. He and Jeonghan make eye contact, before nodding as Seungcheol pushes the finger in as soon as Jeonghan thrusts his cock into Mingyu’s mouth, Mingyu moaning loudly at the intrusion from both sides, which feels heavenly around Jeonghan’s cock.

Jeonghan opts to give Mingyu a little rest, starting to slowly fuck down his throat, as Mingyu pliantly relaxes his jaw to take it better. He strokes Mingyu’s cheek and smiles. “Good boy, gonna let me cum down your throat? Such a little cumslut.” Mingyu moans again as Jeonghan picks up the pace, and as Seungcheol adds another finger, scissoring it in along with the first one. 

Seungcheol is gently fucking his fingers, he’s now up to three, in and out, biting gently at Mingyu’s ass, placing kisses on top of each set of teethmarks. His cock is back to being painfully hard, as he ruts it gently against Mingyu’s ass to provide himself some relief. He eventually goes to add his tongue around his fingers, making Mingyu yelp. Him and Jeonghan had never done that before, Mingyu always too embarrassed to. Jeonghan looks down at Mingyu to ensure he’s comfortable, slowing his thrusts slightly, but Mingyu just looks completely blissed out, already far too gone. 

“Taste great, angel,” Seungcheol says, after a particularly loud slurp. 

Seungcheol runs his other hand under the babydoll, grunting as he feels Mingyu’s defined abs and pectorals. “Strong baby, so pretty. So cute, likes to be so small in bed, don’t you? Like a fucking doll,” Seungcheol says, making Mingyu cry out around Jeonghan’s cock, whose thrusts are getting much faster and rougher as he gets closer to his breaking point, practically crushing Mingyu’s cheeks from how tight his hold on them is. Seungcheol fits a fourth finger in against the other three, and Mingyu is clutching onto Jeonghan’s arm in desperation, looking up at him with shining eyes from the abuse of his throat by the two older men.

Jeonghan sees the tears pricking at the corner of Mingyu’s eyes, causing him to thrust forward as far as he can go, closing his eyes and coming with a guttural moan. As soon as Jeonghan lets go of Mingyu’s cheeks, Seungcheol manhandles the youngest onto his back, grinning predator-like down at him. Mingyu’s skin is just red at this point, light sheen across his forehead, eyes shining with desperation. He’s absolutely beautiful, the perfect view. Jeonghan thinks he must’ve cured some crazy disease in a past life to get to be with this enigma of a boy, perfect in every single way. 

“Please, want your cock, hyung,  _ please _ ,” Mingyu whines, wiggling his ass slightly, the noise transforming into a loud moan as Seungcheol pushes all of himself into Mingyu in one go. “G-god, so, full,  _ ah! _ So good.” 

Jeonghan shuffles to the end of the bed, where Mingyu’s hair is fanning across the sheets, and pulls the boy’s head into his lap, who immediately stretches an arm behind him to reach for some part of Jeonghan. Jeonghan clutches into his hand in support as Seungcheol begins to set a pace more brutal than Jeonghan’s a few minutes prior. His hands are tight around Mingyu’s hips, the head of his cock brushing against Mingyu’s prostate with every moment, making the boy cry out, lifting his body off the bed as Seungcheol tries to keep him down.

“Be a good slut and lay  _ still _ ,” Seungcheol snarls. Mingyu whimpers, and Jeonghan almost yells at Seungcheol if it weren’t for the way Mingyu’s neglected cock dribbles out a little more precum, obviously turned on by the rough treatment. “Fuck, so fucking tight, baby, feel so unbelievable, made to take cock. No wonder Jeonghan just keeps you around here, perfect tight hole to fuck whenever he wants, what a fucking dream.” He slaps Mingyu’s ass  _ hard _ , Mingyu letting out a sob in response, loving the lingering sting, relishing in it. 

Mingyu’s mouth is lolling open, eager to have something inside, so Jeonghan indulges him by shoving two fingers in between his lips, letting Mingyu suckle on them gently. Seungcheol groans at the sight, at seeing the spit trail down Mingyu’s chin filthily.

“Gonna fuck you until all you can do is lay there fucking take it, just beg me for more, until all you can focus on is my cock stretching you out just right,” Seungcheol growls into Mingyu’s ear, who is absolutely drowning in the dirty talk, the tone different than Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan thinks he might have to take notes from Seungcheol. “Can’t believe you’re real, can’t believe I get to fuck you like this. Could fuck you forever, baby.”

Mingyu spreads his thighs ever so slightly, trying to fuck back onto Seungcheol to meet his thrusts needily. “Wanna come, angel?” Jeonghan asks, snaking a hand down to reach for Mingyu’s weeping cock. Mingyu nods, but slaps Jeonghan’s hand away. “Wanna come on hyungie’s cock alone,” Mingyu whines out, and damn, that makes Seungcheol  _ and _ Jeonghan’s cocks throb in unison. 

“Yeah? Just from my cock, baby?” Seungcheol whispers, leaning down to bite Mingyu right where his collarbone meets his shoulder, neck already littered with hickeys from the two of them, hungry, and feral for the gorgeous boy beneath them. Mingyu’s demand causes Seungcheol to pick up his speed and intensity, if that were even possible, jostling Mingyu’s entire figure in Jeonghan’s lap.

“Ah! Oh, I'm coming, please!” Mingyu hiccups out, as he suddenly spills all over his stomach. Seungcheol slows his thrusts to test Mingyu’s oversensitivity, but Mingyu shakes his head, thrusting back onto Seungcheol’s cock to milk his orgasm, and to encourage Seungcheol to continue. “Use me, Cheollie hyung,” he says, softly. And that’s all Seungcheol needs to keep going, thrusts more erratic and purposeful than before, Seungcheol on a one track mindset. 

Mingyu clenches around Seungcheol, pushing the older over the edge, as he thrusts into Mingyu one last time, before spilling into his heat, moaning low and deep, thrumming through his chest. He comes for a long time, arousal that built up after seeing Mingyu so desperate beneath him. He immediately regains the strength to lie down at Mingyu’s entrance, darting his tongue out to lap up the come that slips out, Mingyu whining loudly in pleasure as Seungcheol’s tongue penetrates him deeply, cleaning up all the come that he fucked into him. 

Not a few minutes later, much to Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s surprise, Mingyu lets out a soft cry as he comes again just from Seungcheol’s tongue, cock weakly sputtering out come on top of the existing, drying, collection. 

“Hyungie, I’m tired,” Mingyu whines to Jeonghan, who laughs. Seungcheol is already in the bathroom, retrieving a wet cloth to clean Mingyu up, and he whines as Seungcheol cleans out his entrance thoroughly. 

He falls asleep on top of the sheets, Jeonghan and Seungcheol having to work together to get the rest of his lingerie off and him under the covers. After successfully tucking Mingyu in, Seungcheol pulls his shirt on and makes a move to leave the bedroom, and Jeonghan follows him to show him out.

“Well, this was fun,” Seungcheol says, leaning against the doorframe, smirking. Jeonghan nods, crossing his arms.

“Sure was,” Jeonghan agrees. “Thanks for showing him a good time, I think he really enjoyed it.”

“‘Course. Take care of him. You really got a catch there.” Jeonghan hums in recognition. “Though, it’s a pity I didn’t get to make  _ you _ come, Hannie-yah. Haven’t done that since college.” Seungcheol says, grinning as he gives Jeonghan a salute in goodbye, walking out of the apartment.

Jeonghan stands frozen in front of the door, trying to register Seungcheol’s words and the weird churn his stomach gives upon realizing what he implied. Something tells Jeonghan this isn’t going to be a one time thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a frenzy after watching ariana grande's 34+35 remix video because for some reason that awakened something in me. that being said i did NOT proofread this well at all so.. hopefully that explains some things/mistakes because i started this at 12:30 and it is now almost 5! very messy indeed
> 
> ANYWAY i hope you enjoyed this, i think if one good thing came out of this it's the addition of another jeongcheolgyu fic to the universe ... i luv writing meddlesome jeonghan, even better when he's tryna secure his baby some dick, a true gentleman i think! +++++ #everyoneshouldbabymingyu2k21
> 
> also realizing i hate the word groin. IT IS VERY WEIRD...
> 
> (nice) comments and kudos are always appreciated, even for this absolute filthfest of a fic <333


End file.
